royal_rebel_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
Way Too Wonderland:A Time Of Wonder
Way Too Wonderland:A Time Of Wonder is the fourth webisode and the first clip from the Way Too Wonderland webisode selection. Summary Apple makes an announcement that delights all the Wonderland students at Ever After High, until Faybelle reminds them of the Evil Queen’s curse on the on Wonderland. Transcript Apple White: Krhm. Hexcuse me! Tiny: My ears! Daring Charming: My hair! Apple White: Hexcuse me, as editor of Griffin, our beloved school paper, I am pleased to announce I am doing a special feature. And the theme is... a time of wonder! It will feature stories about Wonderland and all the students from Wonderland who are here now. Faybelle Thorn: I think Apple's idea is awesome! Apple White: Thanks, Faybelle! Wait, wh... you do? Faybelle Thorn: Sure, 'cause it'll give you a chance to rehash how these Blanderland brats got stuck here in the first place! Thanks to Raven's mom, the Evil Queen! Evil Queen: Mwahahaha.... Daring Charming: Again! Cedar Wood: I cannot tell a lie, that lady scares the (?) out of me. Three Billy Goats: Maaaa! Raven Queen: Hey, that's not fair! It's not my mom's fault that Wonderland is sealed off from Ever After! I mean, okay, maybe she poisoned Wonderland's magic, and sure, because of her the Wonderland is even topsy turvier than ever and yeah, thanks to her the Queen of Hearts is a total whacko screwball! Ops. Lizzie Hearts: Ooh. Faybelle Thorn: Hello! Raven like, just totally insulted your mom! Gallery Melody Holly Poppy lisen - WTWP1.png Lilly and Peter lisen - WTWP1.png Wonderlandians eating - WTWP1.png Time of wonder - apple announces.jpg Time of wonder - castleteria.jpg Time of wonder - determined apple.jpg Time of wonder - apple whistles.jpg Time of wonder - tiny, goats.jpg Time of wonder - dex, daring, cereals.jpg Time of wonder - cerise eating.jpg Time of wonder - happy apple.jpg Time of wonder - apple dramatic pause.jpg Time of wonder - maddie, bunnistair.jpg Time of wonder - smiling darling.jpg Time of wonder - apple to all.jpg Time of wonder - faybelle wonderlandians pom poms.jpg Time of wonder - faybelle wonderlandians.jpg Time of wonder - apple wait you do.jpg Time of wonder - faybelle apple.jpg Time of wonder - faybelle apple showing EQ.jpg Time of wonder - laughing evil queen mirror.jpg Time of wonder - cedar, goats, raven.jpg Time of wonder - horrified melody, bg, holly, poppy.jpg Time of wonder - Dex, daring bacon and goats.jpg Time of wonder - Dex, daring bacon.jpg Time of wonder - raven gets up.jpg Time of wonder - raven defends.jpg Time of wonder - raven screwball.jpg Time of wonder - raven whops.jpg Time of wonder - queen of hearts locket.jpg Time of wonder - faybelle totally insulted your mama.jpg Apple White Talking - WTW.png Darling Kitty Duchess - WTWP1.png Goats in Pancake - WTWP1.png Faybelle and Apple - WTWP1.png Cedar and Raven Eating - WTWP1.png Raven Explains - WTWP1.png Webisode Category:Webisodes Category:Way Too Wonderland Webisodes Category:Way Too Wonderland Pages Category:Way Too Wonderland Clips